I'm not that girl
by radioMassacre
Summary: a song fic for "I'm not that girl" from wicked parring is Fem!RomanoxAmericaxFem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

_'hands touch,eyes silence,sudden leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy.'_

"Hey you! Italian chick!wait up!"  
Lovina stoped walking, ready to punch whoever just called her 'Italian chick'.  
"Bastard, who the hell do you think you are!" She yelled as she turned throwing a punch at the person. To her surprise he caught her fist mid-punch.  
"Hey, I was just trying to return this to you, no need to punch me." The boy grinned brightly, holding out her English textbook. She looked him over, fair skinned but not pale, stunningly blond hair with one little pice that stuck up, he wore glasses over his sky blue eyes. She paused as she met his gaze.  
Neither of them spoke for a second.  
"Hey, I know I'm pretty but you don't have to stare."  
He laughed causeing her to blush. Her heart pounding, she grabed her book and thanked him- thanked 'Alfred' he said his name was- and ran to get to her next class.  
'He might be that boy', she thought as she left her class. She walked to her locker to put away her books, spotting her roommate Mattaline Williams- or Mattie to those close to her- but who was she with? Lovina moved abit closer and saw that it was Alfred.  
"Maybe I can go over and talk to them..." She mumbles, before seeing them kiss.  
She turned away and ran absolutely as fast as she could to her baby brother, crying.  
_'But I'm not that girl.' . _


	2. Chapter 2

_'Don't dream to far, don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, I'm not that girl.'_  
Lovina woke in the middle of the night, she looked around and saw that she was at her older brother Antonio's house.  
Lovina tried to memorize the room she was in to keep from thinking about the dream she had woken from. She had been with Alfred at a dance, wearing one of Mattie's dresses. he had kissed her, then she woke from the fantasy of the dream. She was trying to keep away the rush of joy she had gotten from the dream kiss, but rembered the dress. It wasn't like her at all. She never wore pink and frills -that was Mattie's thing- Lovina only wore green and simple-but still dead sexy-dresses.  
"He may be the boy for me, but I'm not his girl." she sighed as she laid back down, going back to the land of dreams, knowing the pain that would be there when she woke.  
_'Ev'ry so often we long to steal to the land of what-might-have-been,but that doesn't soffen the ache we feel when reality sets back in.' _


	3. Chapter 3

_Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose, and heaven knows I'm not that girl..._

Lovina looked at the scene before her; across the floor Mattie and Alfred were dancing without a care in the world. Mattie smiles sweetly at him, and when she dances it's more like she's floating. Mattie's pale gold hair perfectly done by Lovina herself with only a touch of curl.  
"She looks beautiful, no?" asked Francis, staring at his cousin with a bit of a perverted grin on his face.  
'Even my own date likes her better then me!' Lovina thought, trying not to glare at her roommate. She stared at the couple for a bit longer till Alfred got down on one knee. She quickly turned away. "Heaven knows I'm not his girl!" Lovina mumbled, walking out of the ballroom, ditching her date and calling Antonio for a ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as her phone rang, Lovina knew who it was with out having to look.  
"Hey Mattie, what's up?" she asked the slightly squealing girl. "Alfred proposed to me last night!" Mattie nearly shouted. Well, as close to shouting as the soft spoken canadian girl could.  
Lovina just stood in her brother's kitchen shocked.

_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart..._

Lovina had hoped that she would never have to hear this, she had foolishly wished that Mattie had said no. As Lovina walked over to the couch she held back her tears.  
"Wow! Congratulations." she forced her voice to stay steady and hoped it didn't crack. Choking back a sob or two she nearly wispered.  
"I have to go, my idiot brothers need my help with something." She hung up without waiting for an answer. She curled up on the couch and she let it all out, crying till she had no tears left.

_i wasn't born for the rose,and the pearl. theres a girl i know,he loves her so. __**"i'm not that girl."**_


End file.
